kindergartenfandomcom-20200214-history
Buggs
Kindergarten = Buggs is one of the seven students at Kindergarten. Information Buggs is the bully of the school, threatening the Protagonist almost every time they talk to him and taking half of his money if they bring more than $3.00 to school. He states his father left him, after he went to buy cigarettes. Monstermon Cards Cactus Outlaw Give Buggs cigarettes in the school yard. Shroom Turtle Give Buggs either a Breathalyzer or a Flask during recess. Martian Orb Man Hidden in Buggs' secret stash. Stab Buggs on Ms. Applegate or Nugget's quest. Appearance He wearing a black checkered shirt, blue pants, what looks like black shoes, and a golden belt possibly from the money he takes from his fellow classmates. Trivia * Buggs' Dad's disapearance is similar to the disappearance of Nelson Muntz's father, from The Simpsons. * Buggs' design somewhat resembles Eric Cartman from the TV Show, South Park. Both these characters have a unique and very different body shape compared to other characters from their respective series, they both also have the habit on picking on other people, Buggs picks on Nugget, meanwhile Cartman picks on Kyle, another character from said TV Show. * He and the Protagonist are the only characters in the series that have beady eyes. * A glitch can occur where after Buggs dies from the Poison Nugget, he then goes back to standing up, but he however is not moving. |-| Kindergarten 2 = Mission Items - Lunch pass - $3.01 or more Mission Let Buggs take your money and say to Ms. Applegate in this order: *Buggs stole my money. *What's in it for me? *No way! Tell Nugget that you want to know more about Billy. He will send you to the principal's office. Choose any option where the principal forces you to take one of his pills. Give Ms. Applegate a pill. At the start of morning time, Buggs will talk to you. Choose the top option until the conversation is over. Talk to Monty and say, in this order: *I want to buy something. *Got anything to cause a distraction? Give Monty the device and pay him $1.50. Get the nugget of friendship from Nugget's cubby. Talk to Buggs, do what Buggs says before going to lunch and use the lunch pass to go to lunch with Ms. Applegate. Don't choose take a bite or else you'll die. Choose activate distraction and stab her from behind. Buggs will come in and orders you to take the knife out. At recess, talk to Buggs and then talk to Nugget. Say, in this order: *Can I hide something in the hole? *A knife *But we're friends, remember? Then, tell Buggs that you hid the knife. In Show And Tell, everyone is talking about Ms. Applegate's sudden death. He checks you to see if you have any incriminating items on you. You won't have anything on you so then Buggs will get checked. He will hand you Ms. Applegate's phone before getting checked. You'll get the teacher's phone at the end of the day. Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Students Category:Buggs' Mission Category:Ms. Applegate's Mission Category:Kindergarten Category:Kindergarten 2